What if?
by EVA Unit-666
Summary: What if the characters were a little different? What if there were 8 different EVA pilots? Most of all, what if the enemies were not the messengers of God but the ruthless minions of Lucifer himself?
1. introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize.

Author's Note (A/N): Alright this is my first fanfic and need motivation to keep me going. After each chapter though, all readers please submit a review. It does not matter how long or short it is, just say what is in your mind, y'know?

I decided to start this fanfic with a simple logic question.

Introduction 

If life leads to an inevitable death,

And death causes pain for loved ones,

Then is the purpose of life to cause pain for the ones you love?

end

That just about sums it up. O yeah, and reader, if you know any German words that Asuka may use, pleez e-mail me at . Thanx. I'll update within a week or so.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2 

Kouzou Fuyutski was a nervous man right now; well, more nervous than usual at least. He turned around and gave his former student and now superior a tired glance

"Gendo, tell me again why Misato isn't out looking for the third child?"

"Kouzou, Kouzou. The third child will find us much faster than it will take for us to find him."

"But Gendo! You surely do not expect a fourteen-year-old to find us on his own! I mean this is a pretty secured area!" The man known as Kouzou glanced at Gendo's hand where the word 'betrayal' was etched on. "And when were you ever interested in tattoos?"

At this, Gendo quickly puts his gloves back on. The only thing the commander could say to his second-in-command was this:

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Shove it."

"Unidentified life form detected!" Dr. Ritsuko said

"It is destroying everything in its way!" Dr. Ritsuko's assistant, Maya Ibuki shouted.

"Activate building defense!" Sure enough, some buildings quickly receded into the ground.

"Activating N2- mine?!" Shigeru, another assistant, reported in obvious shock.

All Ritsuko could manage was a feeble "huh?" before a big explosion was heard.

"Amateurs," Ritsuko heard someone say from behind her. She spun around facing the person. What she saw was not what she had expected. What she saw was a young man who looked around fifteen with black hair and pale skin. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and in black jeans. What surprised her were his eyes, they were... red?!

_Must be related to Rei... wait. Rei never mentioned relatives before..._

_**So? It is not as if she has to tell every-blinking –thing to you even she needs privacy.**_

_I still don't like him._

_**No one asked for your opinion... besides, it seems as if you don't like anyone that even faintly resembles Rei... **_

_Oh shove it..._

"And who do you think you are?" Ritsuko snarled at the person who was ever-so-calmly sipping on a cup of coffee. If Ritsuko had examined the just a little better, she would have noticed that the cup that was previously next to her was now gone.

"I believe that the commander had already predicted my arrival. My name is Shinji Ikari." There were several gasps at this, but Shinji chose to ignore them. He stared at the screen which was still full of static. "That won't kill them. Demons do not die easy."

"Demons?" Major Misato Katsuragi asked as she entered the room. "Who gave you the right to name them?"

"It is only reasonable for one to know the names of the evil that has been plaguing one's kind for generations..."

"Dude, chill, this is the first ever sighting of this so called 'Demons'"

"I'm afraid not"

As if on cue, the static on the screen cleared, showing that the great monstrosity was still alive.

"One thing's for sure, the thing is definitely not human" Misato stated.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Take him to the storage room" Gendo's voice said from the command room.

"So, this is an EVA?" Shinji said as he looked up at the purple behemoth. "It is pretty big."

"Ready EVA Unit-01 for launch!" Ritsuko told the workers.

"Why? Isn't Rei still too hurt to pilot?" Misato asked.

"So this is why you called me here isn't it you raving lunatic?" Shinji asked his father.

Gendo was surprised at how quickly he caught on.

"Why else would I call you here?"

"You- you-"

"It is either you pilot the thing or you leave."

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL BEND TO YOUR WILL?!"

_We'll have to see about that._ Gendo thought.

He picked up a phone and dialed.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"The spare is unusable, you will go"

"Yes"

Down below, Ritsuko couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Ready preparations for Rei!" Misato commanded.

The door to Shinji's right opened and the nurses wheeled in a blue-hair, red-eyed girl in a stretcher. _Wait, red eyes? No, it can't be. Angel?_

Rei nearly had the same reaction but was able to her face void of any emotion.

Suddenly, there was a rumble and Rei tipped over and fell off the stretcher with a yelp of pain. Shinji quickly ran to her side. At the same time, the light fixtures fell and were headed straight for the two.

"Get out of the way!" Misato shouted at the two.

Shinji didn't even flinch when the light fixtures hit a hexagonal barrier of light and bounced off, causing no damage whatsoever.

"How?" Misato stated, "The EVA isn't on, so how can it project an AT-field?"

"It didn't," Shinji said. "I did that"

Then, Shinji then stood up from his crouching position and practically screamed at his father. "FINE! I'LL PILOT YOUR DAMNED MACHINE!"

Gendo smirked.


	3. Scion

Disclaimer: See Intro

A/N: Remember guys (and girls), motivation plays a pretty big part in this, so the less reviews I have, the longer it would take for me to update! Also, I still haven't received ANY German words yet, so I won't be able to introduce Asuka, leaving this story at a complete stand still... unless you want a German-less Asuka... Remember, my e-mail is: 

Note: This fanfiction will ignore the fact that Rei can be considered as Shinji's 'sister.' This fiction will also be Shinji/Rei. The other pairings have not yet been determined.

Go demonsaint and Whispers of Death! These two had provided me with the most encouragement so far! And hola to all my other reviewers.

Chapter 3

Shinji was mad. He was mad at his father, he was mad at Katsuragi, he was mad at Ritsuko Akagi. But most of all, he was mad at himself for getting himself outwitted into this. It doesn't matter what he was mad at however, the point was... well... he's mad. You see, never make an archangel mad, because if you do, give it a target and consider it dead. Usually, that target is YOU, but any other will do fine.

Right now, he is in the plug without a clue about what to do.

"Filling plug with LCL"

"LC- Whaaat?!" Shinji yelped as the plug began to fill with the said liquid. "HEY! Are you trying to drown me?!" He took a deep breath and held it.

"Seriously, Shinji, we are about to be squashed under some creature's foot why would we drown our last hope?" Dr. Akagi inquired.

"Cause my 'father' told you to?" Shinji answered back, letting go of the breath he was holding.

Akagi didn't have an answer for this, so she simply used the universal reply of all irritated adults: "Don't talk back to your elders!"

"Elder? I never knew you were so old!" Shinji heard Katsuragi tease Akagi.

Akagi answered with yet another favorite: "Shove it"

Shinji listened patiently as Dr. Akagi went over the controls and the technology used to create the EVA, something about how the body works with the core or something. In other words, Shinji did not have a clue on what to do.

"Come again?"

"I told you, the brain wav-"

"In Japanese. Please."

"I told yo- Oh. In other words, just concentrate on what to do and it will do it."

"Coulda just said that"

"We have no time, launch!"

A whole week of preparation wouldn't have readied him for what happened next.

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The machine suddenly came to an abrupt stop, nearly dislocating his kidneys. Shinji looked forward, straight at the looming behemoth of hell.

Why hello there Scion, my, my, now haven't you grown a bit? 

**Who are you? What are you doing in my mind, useless human**

What?! You don't remember me? I was the one who sliced you from head to groin, you couldn't have forgotten me that easily! 

**Fefnir?! What are YOU doing here?**

I can ask you the exact same question. 

"Why aren't they moving?" Maya Ibuki asked her mentor.

"Reminds me of those old samurai movies were they see who goes first." Misato Katsuragi pondered. "Maybe that is what their doing."

"No." Ritsuko stated. "More like, conversing"

"Yo! Little kid!" Shigeru yelled. "Kill that thing already"

Shinji's EVA charged at Scion, but was stopped when the demon whipped out an arm and gently shoved him away.

**Aren't you forgetting something?**

Wha-oh. 

Shinji said over the communication link. "Hey Shigeru? Does this thing have weapons?"

"Left shoulder has a dagger, right shoulder has a short sword."

"Thank you." Shinji said as he drew his weapons. One problem, they were hilts.

"How-"

"Squeeze the hilts to activate them."

"Oh"

Why didn't you attack me? Shinji asked. I was vulnerable 

**Exactly, I wanted a fair duel after what you did with me**

With this, the demon charged at full speed at Shinji. When it almost got to him, it swept its arms forward, attempting a clothesline. Shinji manage to duck the attack and made a leg sweep. The demon simply jump-tackled Shinji.

Shinji fell, landing on a couple of buildings, demolishing them in a second. The power supply line was severed

The Demon wasn't done however, it grabbed EVA- 01's head and lifted it, then preceding to lash out over and over again, whipping the machine with its long arms. It then threw the EVA far, far away.

Shinji attempted to get up.

Fate had different plans however...

EVA Unit-01 shuts down.


End file.
